Warriors, Ninja, and Samurai
by xXLadyNeneXx
Summary: Some of the greatest ninja find themselves drawn into the strange world created by the Serpent King, Orochi. People come back from the dead, and mind control is real. Sasuke is still mean to everyone. Pretty much all the characters everywhere. But I'm KakaSaku trash soooo - Spoilers for all Warriors Orochi Games, and also Spoilers for Naruto - - Please suggest a better title -


The tree splintered underneath her fist, her rage enough for her to at least put a little chakra into her blows, but not enough for her to obliterate the tree.  
"Who does he think he is? Calling me weak after all this time!" Another blow to the tree, clouds thundering overhead.  
"More people would be dead if it weren't for me!" Memories of her intense training under Tsunade rushed through her mind, her next punch completely destroying the tree as fresh rage washed over her as she saw his face in her mind. Completely aware that what she was doing was essentially a temper tantrum, she moved on to another tree. Standing with her eyes closed and arms at her side, she inhaled and sent chakra to her fists,  
"Sasuke!" Was her battle cry as she opened her eyes and punched a hole in the chest of a blue demon. Shocked at her sudden change in surroundings, she took a few steps back and dropped to the ground, masking her chakra. Looking around her she could see hundreds of the demons, they almost looked like a White Zetsu, only, blue and holding swords. A few had bows, and some even had spears. Lowering herself even more, she looked for any kind of landmark. Seeing what looked to be a castle, she ran steeled herself to run through the enemy in the hopes that there were people at her destination, people that wouldn't kill her.

He'd been watching her for a while now, since she stormed away from Sasuke. He wasn't expecting her to be so… Gentle, with the trees. But she was. It wasn't until she completely destroyed one that he decided to go and talk to her. Running his hand through his silver hair as he began to walk toward her, a pillar of light engulfed her and rain fell from the sky. Running now, he reached the spot where she had been only to find a small scorch mark. As if she had been burned to nothing. Across the village he heard a cacophony of screams and shouting. Looking toward the noise, his eyes fell on the Hokage Tower. His feet were moving before he had a chance to even tell them to. He knew there had to be something wrong, he could feel it in his gut. As he ran, the rain fell harder, almost like small needles on his skin. He looked back over his shoulder as a wave of nausea washed over him. When he looked back toward the Hokage tower, he ran directly into a man in a suit of armour, with a strange headpiece on.  
"Ah, sorry." He looked past the man, there was no trace of the tower, only a large castle, "Where am I?" He stepped back to look at his surroundings. Nothing here was familiar, it was almost as if it was out of a fairy tale.  
"Who are you." The man he ran into spoke, and it wasn't a question he had to option to ignore.  
"I am Hatake Kakashi, ninja of Konoha."  
"Who's this dear? A ninja? He doesn't look like a ninja…" A woman was suddenly at his side, looking up at him, inspecting him. His hand instinctively went to the back of his head and he let out a rather small laugh. His small moment of happiness was cut quite short however, when he heard a familiar string of curse words and threats to disembowel. The two people watching him seemed to notice something that he didn't. He had frozen in place, with his eyes wide.  
"You know her? She's quite feisty. Came from that field over there." He pointed behind Kakashi, which would have been exactly where Sakura was if they were still in Konoha. He was already walking, people reached to stop him, but he was far too agile for that. Soon enough he broke into a run. Although that was short lived as a row of 'real' ninja appeared in front of him.  
"Oh come on… If I don't go and calm her down she's going to be taking heads from bodies… Literally." But still he settled into a position to fight, the plan to use a substitution and run already at the front of his mind.  
By the time they had noticed he had gone, he could see Sakura.

She was absolutely furious. She came here to get away from the demons. Like hell was she working with them. These people didn't even remember the war…  
Shaking her head she channelled chakra into her arms and ripped the ropes binding her apart, before standing. The men set to guard her staggered back in shock. She smiled menacingly,  
"Now who should I gut first?" One of them was a little smarter than the others, he took off toward her right.  
"So that's the way to your leader right?" She moved to follow the man who decided to run, meeting no resistance. She glanced back at them, feeling a little guilty, they're probably going to end up demoted, or executed, for letting her escape like this. Shaking her head and looking back toward her destination, she saw silver hair.  
"Kakashi!" She sprinted toward him with everything she had and leapt at him, her force knocking them both to the ground, "I'm so happy to see you!" It took her a second, but she did notice she was laying on top of him and her weight was probably crushing him a little.  
"Sorry, it's just…. I don't know where I am. This is ridiculous." She sat up and looked at him, realising that it was not, in fact Kakashi.  
"So you're the escaped prisoner? How on earth could a mere human woman escape like that? Unless you're not human?" Rage swelled within her, this man is just like Sasuke. Rising to her feet she channelled chakra into her fist and slammed it down toward the chest of the man below her. He rolled out of the way at just the last second.  
"That would have hurt." He smirked as he spoke, prompting her to simply kick him aside and keep walking. She had better things to do.  
"Sakura! Behind you! Duck!" She obeyed the familiar voice and spun around, seeing she narrowly missed being hit over the head with a rod of some kind.  
"Ah, you have reinforcements. Perhaps this is the Kakashi you seek? Go on, throw yourself at him the way you did me." His weapon at his side, he motioned to her to go. Not turning her back on her enemy, she retreated toward Kakashi. She stopped when he was beside her.  
"Whoever you are, keep your hands off my student." His posture was anything but threatening. Slouched, hands in pockets, head tilted slightly. He appeared completely disinterested. She let out an irritated breath.  
"I haven't been your student since I was 11. And it's not like that worked out for long." She snarled at him.  
"You were still my student once. Come with me." He turned and walked back the way he came, which was the way she was going. They had barely made it two steps when someone who looked like they had run a marathon was in front of them.  
"Lord Toyotomi requires your presence. He said that you may know the strange monsters behind the castle." Kakashi and Sakura looked at each other in disbelief.  
"Naruto and Sasuke?"  
"Most likely, you vanished first, and I'm guessing Naruto, our beloved Hokage was next. It explains the village wide panic." Surprised at what he was saying, she pushed questions aside for later. For now, they had to figure out who these two monsters were.


End file.
